


Personal

by delusionofcontrol



Series: My Personal Secretary [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lisoo, Social Media AU, blackpink - Freeform, chaennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionofcontrol/pseuds/delusionofcontrol
Summary: My Personal Secretary AUKim jisoo, daughter of Korea's 3rd most successful businessman, comes back home from the states for a quick vacation. Her only request is for secretary, Lisa Manoban, to assist and take care of her closely during her stay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally a social media AU I made on Twitter. Some readers wanted me to transfer it here so expect some chapters to just be filled with photos. Some chapters will be a regular chapter with words. The time and date on the photos are irrelevant. I hope you enjoy.

Going back home soon~ 

     

     

  special request:

     

Personal secretary on an important duty.

Flight from LA to Seoul has arrived. 

     

  better safe than sorry 

JISOO ONLY

Let's see then.

     

     


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise!

Family dinner tonight

Welcome back lil sis~

...do i really have to?

Take care of everything  

I didn't ask for this!

     

How unlucky.

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck, Lisa~~ haha


	3. Chapter 3

Let's go home.

     

At the suite-

Meanwhile, someone texted!

Really??

     

     

     

     

The next morning...

     

What a heavy sleeper..

     

OMFG?

     

No answer!

Secretary panics!


	4. Chapter 4

  earlier that morning... 

     

  a puppy sneaked out

     

[present time]

Lisa kept calling her while pacing back and forth in the living room.

A beep was heard.

The front door of the suite room opened.

Lisa whipped around and froze when a petite girl came in carrying some bags of food and a big smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning, Lisa!"

The tall girl's sight followed the girl.

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Jisoo passed by her and placed all the bags on the table.

"Come over. Let's have breakfast together. I hope you're not picky."

Lisa followed and helped set the table so the two of them can eat.

"I took so long. I had to find these. I was so hungry. I think I bought too much!"

Jisoo giggled and continued talking while Lisa ate silently, trying to avoid eye contact until the meal was over.

     

     

I wonder why

     

Take a chill pill okay

I care about my job, miss. And I care about you (???)

As you wish

  Grocery shopping? How domestic!

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's it going? It's been raining a lot here this weekend... bed weather ahh~
> 
> Comments and votes are very much appreciated!
> 
> \- sel


	5. Chapter 5

[ the other day in LA ]

rise and shine!

  is this how your kind mates?  

[ meanwhile, another day in seoul ]

it was a peaceful morning until-

"OHH. What are you watching?"

"I- just some movie." lisa stiffened in her seat and lowkey put a pillow beside her.

"Looks good." jisoo sat beside her, with the pillow separating them

     

  after the movie, boredom strikes 

     

  you're so precious when you SMILE

  what are you being so cute for???  

Jisoo links her arm with Lisa's, "Don't go too far. I'll get lost. I dont know this place too much."

Lisa grabs the bags in her hand and pulls their linked arms closer to her.

"I won't let you get lost, Miss Jisoo. Just stay close."

Jisoo smiles.

     

  day well spent!  

  can you please come in my room  

     

"I was trying to watch something but I can't seem to make it work."

Jisoo continued rambling but something caught Lisa's eyes and she couldn't look away from her.

She knew she was pretty but everything about her made her smile at that moment.

The other girl turned and saw that Lisa was staring at her, making her smile back.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?"

Lisa immediately snapped out of her trance and focused on the TV, trying to fix it. both of them stayed silent, blushing.

 [ Can u stop??? ]

     

[ fast forward ]

watching the seed grow

Jennie is soft uwu  

  that's something a sad person would say...  

     

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

  pack your bags  

  can't keep up huh?

     

Hmmm...

     

     

     

  here they come~  

     

     

  soft hours are now open  

  did u guys raise a family out of nowhere??  

  good luck with that  

     

     

  I like it better when you just call me by my name  

  What signs??

     

  Read: 10:23PM  

\----------

 **A/N:** Seenzoned.. oh no


	7. Chapter 7

  did she really tho?  

     

     

Why are you so loud?

What are you waiting for???  

Late night overthinking?  

The next morning...  

     

     

"You've been quiet the whole morning and the whole plane ride. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing.. just tired." Lisa tried to hide the shake in her voice.

"You seem like you're avoiding me."

"I'm not, Miss Kim."

"Miss Kim... something is definitely not right."

Jisoo felt cold inside and walked ahead, not minding if she bumped anyone along the way.

Lisa could only follow her from a distance. She knew this was bound to happen from the way she handled things.

Both of them were silent until they got back in their hotel suite.

this is getting out of hand  

     

  I just want you to say it..  

This is for the best... I hope  

     

     

 


	8. Chapter 8

What's going on? 

Lisa where are you? Where the hell are you?!

What to do.. 

     

Damage control? 

"Stupid, Jisoo. So stupid!" she slumped down on the floor of her dim lit room. She pulled her hair out of frustration and anger.

She opened her phone again and tried calling Lisa for the nth time. A voice spoke but it wasn't her.

"Answer me, please..." She sobbed.

Lisa curled further in her bed when she heard her phone rang again.

She knew who was calling. It's the only person who would persist in reaching her even if she ignored her again and again.

"Stop making it hard for the both of us..." she whispered, as a tear escaped her eye.

Closing her eyes shut was a big mistake.

The face of the girl flashed through her mind, reminding her of the first time she ever laid her eyes on Jisoo. It was bright and warm. She felt it radiate through her.

How could a beautiful smile make her heart hurt so much?

Jisoo was carefree. People saw her as the CEO's daughter. Lisa saw her as something else.

"Dakkochi, dakkochi~" Jisoo sung randomly. She heard a suppressed giggle and turned around.

It was the moment she promised herself she'd be the reason for that sweet smile again.

Jisoo stopped calling Lisa for a moment. She remembered what Jennie told her and tried texting her dad. If Lisa won't talk to her, she'll find ways to contact her and see her again.

I don't need them. Please bring Lisa back...

at the other side of the world, spontaneity happened. impractical but whatever. 

we need to talk 

It was sunset when Jisoo went out to the balcony of her suite room. She hasn't eaten anything. The emptiness of her stomach is already overpowered by the emptiness of her heart.

"I'll get to you somehow..." She looked far away, her eyes getting blurry.

"I miss you..."

 


	9. Chapter 9

  I can't sleep  

     

it's morning and jisoo hasn't slept a wink. the thoughts of lisa leaving and not saying a word to her, nor answering her calls, filled her mind. she felt drained physically but her brain wouldn't shut up about her.

with tired eyes and a heavy heart, she tried to get up.

Meanwhile, someone is sound asleep in some part of the world while flying to Seoul. her company enjoyed taking pics of her sleeping state

We been knew

     

she opted to go alone. she thought of asking seulgi to go with her but she would only bother her with her work.

it was a weekday morning so the mall isn't as crowded, which she thought was the best choice to clear her mind.

maybe some retail therapy would work.

     

     

irene made sure she's good at what she does. even though she's a CEO's daughter, which the public has no idea about, she is independent.

she valued her work and fans. so for the coming fan meet, she went alone and looked for clothes that would suit her.

it's funny how the world could be so small. with all the things she read on her sister's tweets, she knew something was wrong and she's sure the girl across her has something to do with it. coincidence?

"aren't you my sister's girlfriend?"

Lisa was surprised. she never talked to Irene before. she was intimidating compared to jisoo. lisa stopped what she was doing and kept her composure.

"No, Miss. I was your sister's secretary."

"You're all over her twitter. I thought you were official."

She never knew Jisoo was so open about liking her that she'd post stuff about it on social media.

"I didn't know about that."

"Hmm. Fair enough. I guess you don't know she's miserable right now either."

If Irene's looks could kill, she knew she's dead by now.

"I resigned yesterday so I have no idea how she is, Miss Irene." She lied.

"You're acting brave now, but I know. I wish you were brave enough to face her before you left."

Irene smiled at her but it was a different one. It sent chills to her body.

Irene left her and went on her way. She walked to the opposite direction. Their talk made her feel even worse. The situation is following her everywhere.

And just when she thought that was it, she received a message from another person.

     

The talk

I wont be showing myself to her ever again

The CEO sure has time for texting about important matters

Such a sweet dad  

  "I'm still hoping, Lisa..."  

\----------

 **A/N:**  So how's the weather? The next chapter will be the last then epilogue :) Comments are welcome!

\- sel


	10. Chapter 10

  counting the days  

     

You deserve better  

     

"I'm so tired..." She sighed.

Everything was bothering her more than it should. Kim jisoo so hung up on feelings? On love? Jennie would've laughed at her.

Can you blame her though? Is there anything more painful than the matters of the heart?

All she can think of is escaping this whole ordeal.

     

  I've decided  

Nervous is an understatement. Every step closer to getting to her makes her leg tremble. Her heart feels like bursting out of her chest.

The only thing on her mind right now was to get to her. Words will come.

But the moment she stepped out of the car, everything felt realer.

It was odd. She was at the other end of the hallway and the door to the suite is there.

The guys who are supposed to be guarding are nowhere to be found.

She walked quickly and knocked on the door.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

No answer.

Where could she be?

     

     

looking for a missing person in a crowded area was impossible. if lisa had to search every corner of the place, she'd do it.

there's not much time left.

she shouldn't be trusting her luck, but the small figure that caught her eye told her otherwise. she knew it was her.

"Miss Kim!" She started running, avoiding the people blocking her way.

"Miss Jisoo!" People were staring at her. She was sure she shouted loud enough but the girl isn't turning.

"JISOO. JISOO-AH."

She stopped and rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Jisoo stood still.

She knew it was Lisa. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. She missed her but that didn't mean she'd run into her arms that easily.

Lisa left her with nothing, not even a word. She's still hurting.

"Now you're calling me by my name? I really don't get you."

Lisa was still panting, but she stood up to meet her gaze.

"I don't get myself all the time. Sorry if I'm confusing.."

Jisoo scoffed.

"Confusing? You are frustrating! Even if you're around me or not, you're always in here!" She pointed at her temple.

Lisa cringed at the bitterness in her voice.

"I know.. it was stupid. I was stupid. I shouldn't have been a coward. I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"I never really won in life. I'm probably the unluckiest person. There's always something being taken away from me..."

"I liked you way back. Before I even knew that I did...

To make it worse, I work for your family. A powerful one. And I'm just..me.

I'm afraid the universe will find its way to take you away from me...

I was okay before we met but I was never the same again."

"Like what? My family will stop me from seeing you? That's crazy, Lisa! That's total bullsh*t! You kept pushing me away."

"That's why I'm here now.. I don't want to push you away anymore. I want this as much as you."

Jisoo heard a flight announcement and was about to leave.

Lisa grabbed her hand and held it gently.

"Please don't... Please don't leave, I'm begging you."

Jisoo tried to keep her emotions at bay. Lisa holding her hand never felt so conflicting.

"I'm choosing to stay this time. I hope you do too.."

"Jisoo, I love you."

Jisoo pulled her hand away from her. Lisa could only close her eyes and sob silently.

That was it. She was too late. She brought this pain upon herself... Unlucky Lisa strikes again.

And there was no one else to blame but herself.

She breathed in deeply.

Lisa bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

It hurt.

It hurts, still...

She felt a hand gently wipe away her tears and the other cupping her cheek.

"That was all I need to hear from you. You know I love you too, Lisa."

Lisa pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I know. You made sure I knew. Now I'll be the one to make sure I tell you every day, Kim Jisoo."

Jisoo smiled against her chest. It was the best feeling ever.

"Looks like we don't have to fix anything anymore, Chaeng."

Both Lisa and Jisoo turned at the voice and saw two girls smiling at them.

"I only told you to pick us up. Didn't know there's some drama here to welcome us." Rosé giggled.

"Wait, you're not leaving?" Lisa asked.

Jisoo beamed.

[earlier that day]

"Come on now, girlfriends. We're starving. Let's grab some lunch." Jennie smirked at them and the only thing that registered to Rosé was lunch.

The two followed them with arms linked. They looked at each other and couldn't stop smiling.

"You're my girlfriend now, Miss Manoban."

Late lunch double date it is

     

     

what a weird couple

ugh lovers

Lisa went to Jisoo's room and flopped down beside her. Her girlfriend was already sleeping so she continued to stare at her cute face.

Lisa drummed her fingers against her cheeks, making Jisoo slowly open her eyes.

"Good night baby. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it fun to have a happy ending? lmao. There's still an epilogue left. Tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

  whatever, stupid.  

_*Jisoo wants to start a video call*_

"Hey, you." She sipped into her chocolate milk.

"Really? in the evening? Don't start jumping up and down any minute now, Miss Kim."

"You're just jealous." She rested her head on her hand.

"Are you teasing me?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Are you all ready for tomorrow?" Jisoo laid on her bed and snuggled her plushie. Lisa did the same.

"Yeah i think i got everything all set. I hope i didn't forget anything... I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me neither. This is a big leap for us." Jisoo smiled.

they're literally talking everywhere wyd

     

"we should take a rest now. we're early for tomorrow."

"...yeah we should."

The two of them continued staring at each other, smiling silently, for a few more minutes. Lisa started giggling and went closer to the camera. "Ah stop!! Good night!"

Jisoo smiled wider.

"Good night"

\----------

"Have a safe flight, miss."

Once she got out of the van, she looked around, dragging her luggage with her to the entrance.

She stopped by the lobby to check her phone for messages but she was interrupted when she felt a grip on her arm.

She turned quickly.

"Miss Kim."

"You scared me! Stop that!" She hissed, getting the grip off of her. The other giggled.

"I was waiting for you."

"I'm not talking to you. You called me Miss Kim."

"You just did" Lisa tried not to laugh. "I was just kidding." She held her hand and walked together. Jisoo smiled

"Your dad called me." Jisoo hummed. "Seems like he calls you more nowadays than he calls me."

"He was just telling me to take care of you."

"You're not my secretary anymore." She frowned.

"He's just entrusting you to me. I like taking care of you anyway."

"Flight LAX *** is now boarding."

"I guess this is it for us?" Jisoo looked up at her.

"I'm nervous, but there's no turning back now." She heaved a sigh, squeezing her hand tighter.

"We'll be fine. It will feel like home because you're with me."

"Home sounds good to me."

     

Airports became their thing ever since Lisa picked Jisoo up 2 months ago.

It's always been something that gave them a push to start something between them. For others, it's where people go separate ways, but for them it's where they meet in the middle. It connected them.

"Miss Manoban will live with me in LA for 2 years. It feels surreal. 2 months ago, you wouldn't even call me by my name." She teased, making Lisa pout.

"I'll miss Seoul but I think I'll enjoy LA with you."

"Of course. You're with Kim Jisoo."

"Aish. I'm stuck with you again."

     

"Wait, before we go in." Lisa stopped and looked at her face for a moment, removing a stray hair.

"I just wanna say I'm glad I'm doing this with you. I have no worries anymore. Thank you." Lisa planted a sweet kiss on her cheek.

Jisoo slowly opened her eyes and cupped her face, "You don't know how happy I am that you're here now. We're both here flying to LA..."

She wrapped her arms around the younger girl & hugged her tight. "Let me take care of you this time, Lisa."

"There's nothing I wanted more."

\----------

 **A/N:** The end.

But wait... there's more! 

A sequel of this story is in the works and I'll be uploading it real soon!

**Hiraeth: My Personal Secretary Book 2**

     

Thanks for reading my story. It was my very first Lisoo AU on Twitter and I'm glad that people loved it. Your comments are all appreciated. See you on the next book!

\- sel


End file.
